Follow the Leader
by crazycatt71
Summary: Ianto & Owen play follow the leader. M/M/M sex


Owen looked up when Ianto placed his afternoon cup of coffee on his desk. He'd been thinking a lot the last week, since he had watched Jack and Ianto have sex in Jack's office, then had sex with them after confessing what he had done.

"Ianto, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course, Owen. About what?" Ianto asked.

"Well, it's kind of private," Owen said, "I was thinking, after work, if you don't have plans, we could grab a drink."

Ianto raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just have a few questions, honest," Owen told him, "but I can't ask them here."

Ianto nodded understandingly.

"Ok, how about we go back to mine after work." he said, " Jack has some paper work he needs to finish. We can talk while I wait for him to get done."

"That would be great." Owen said, "Thanks."

Ianto nodded and headed up to Jack's office.

"Owen asked if he could talk to me." he told Jack as he set Jack's coffee on his desk.

Oh, about what?" Jack asked as he pulled him onto his lap.

"He said he had questions he didn't want to ask at work." Ianto said. " I invited him back to mine while you finish up your paper work."

"Ooooo! Am I gon'a walk in and catch you two doing something naughty?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, Sir." Ianto said, swatting his arm. "I think our medic is curious."

"Well, if anyone can satisfy that curiosity, it's you," Jack told him, " you're very patient and gentle."

"I had a good teacher." Ianto said.

XXXXXXX

Owen could of sworn several days passed before Jack stuck his head out of his office door and yelled for everybody to go home. Owen grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He waited for Ianto in the parking garage and followed him back to his flat. Ianto unlocked the door and Owen followed him in.

"Want a beer?" Ianto asked after hanging up his jacket.

"That'd be great." Owen replied.

Ianto went into the kitchen and came back with two beers. He handed Owen one and took a drink from the other. He gestured for Owen to have a seat on the sofa and sat on the other end. He undid his tie and slid it off.

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked.

Owen stared at the floor for a few moments then looked up.

"Does it hurt, when you have sex with Jack?" he asked.

Ianto smiled and took another drink of his beer.

"I take it you mean when I'm on bottom?" he asked.

Owen nodded.

"I saw Jack's cock and thought there's no way that can feel good, but I saw you face and you were enjoying it." he said,"it's confusing."

Ianto chuckled.

"I thought the same thing the first time I saw him." he said with a grin. "If it's done right, sex with another guy feels great."

Owen looked doubtful.

"Sex between anyone can be really great or really bad, it's not about gender, it's how it's done." Ianto told him. "If your partner makes you feel good, you enjoy it, if they don't, you don't"

Ianto got up and got them another beer.

"You're curious and nervous at the same time." he said as he sat back down.

Owen nodded, staring at the floor again.

"So was I when I first met Jack." Ianto told him. "I'd never been with a man before. Jack was very patient and gentle while I learned."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to have sex with one of us?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know."Owen admitted. "I think about it, but I'm not sure if I really want to."

Ianto took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"There's no pressure. "Ianto told him. "You're welcome to join us anyway you want."

They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door. Ianto set his beer down and got up to answer it. Jack stood in the hallway, bags of Chinese take away in his hands, a big grin on his face.

"There is no way you finished all of you paperwork, Sir." Ianto growled at him.

"I got hungry." Jack told him. "Thought you might be too."

"That's very considerate of you," Ianto told him as he stepped aside to let him in. "but it doesn't let you off for skipping out on your work."

Owen had come over to the door while they were talking.

"I'm gon'a go so you can enjoy your night." he said.

Jack looked up from the dinning table where he was setting out cartons of Chinese food.

"I brought enough for you too." he said.

Ianto placed a hand on Owen's arm.

"Stay, see what happens." he said.

Owen looked from him to Jack, then nodded. They sat around the table, eating and talking. Owen felt relaxed, comfortable, like he was supposed to be here. He helped Jack clean up when they were done, following him into the kitchen.

"Did you get your questions answered?" Jack asked

"Some," Owen replied, " I think the rest are gon'a be a learn as you go kind of thing."

Jack smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Lets go find out what Ianto's got up to."

XXXXXX

They found Ianto in the bedroom. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed against him. Ianto leaned into him, enjoying the contact for a minute before he pushed against Jack's chest and stepped back.

"You didn't finish your work like you were supposed to so you're getting a time out." he told Jack.

"Ianto I.." Jack started but Ianto cut him off.

"Sit." he ordered, pointing at the chair in the corner.

Jack pouted, but he sat down.

"Do I have to restrain you or will you stay seated until I tell you you can get up?" Ianto asked.

"I'll stay." Jack said.

"Good boy." Ianto said, leaning down to kiss him. "Oh, and no touching yourself."

Jack started to protest but Ianto cut him off with a stern look. Owen almost laughed at the sullen look on Jack's face. Ianto turned and looked at Owen.

"Want'a play follow the leader?" he asked.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Follow the leader," Ianto said, "you know, the game where you do everything I do."

"Ok." Owen said.

Ianto held his hand out. When Owen took it, he lifted their entwined fingers and kissed the back of Owens hand, Owen did the same to his.

"Stop means stop" he told Owen, looking into his eyes.

Owen nodded.

"I know." Owen said, softly.

Ianto. unbuttoned Owen's shirt and ran his hands down Owen's chest. Owen did the same, feeling the hair on Ianto's chest tickle his palms. He slid Ianto's shirt off his shoulders after his had been removed. His hands trailed along Ianto's shoulders and down his arms, following the path Ianto set on his body. He twitched when Ianto ran his fingers along his ribs, then made Ianto do the same. Ianto easily undid his belt and the button of his jeans, easing the zipper down. He clumsily undid Ianto's belt, his fingers not as nibble as Ianto's. The button and zipper were easier and he quickly had them undone. Ianto stepped back and in one motion , slid his trousers and briefs down his legs to the floor, Owen did the same. He groaned when Ianto grabbed his hips and pulled him tightly against him, causing their cocks to rub together. He pulled on Ianto's hips, so they were touching from chest to groin. Ianto grabbed the back of Owen's head, mashing their lips together in a greedy kiss that was all lips and tongue and teeth. Owen finally pulled away and rested his head against Ianto's shoulder, panting.

"Should we let Jack join us?" Ianto asked, stroking Owen's hair.

Owen turned his head and looked at Jack. He was still seated. He was gripping the arms of the chair and squirming like a little kid, but he was still sitting.

"I suppose he's been good." Owen said.

":Jack, come here." Ianto called.

Jack was on his feet in a flash. He grabbed both men around the waist and pulled them against him.

"Do you two have any idea how hot you are?" he asked, "You're driving me mad."

He nipped at Owen's bottom lip, then ran his tongue along it. Owen's lips parted to let his tongue in as Jack kissed him.

Owen pulled back for air, nuzzling along Jack's neck, breathing in the musky pheromones. He heard Ianto moan softly as Jack bit his earlobe, then kissed him.

"Let us help you get out of those clothes, Sir." Ianto told Jack, grinning at Owen.

Owen felt the shiver go through Jack's body at the use of the title and realized Ianto did it on purpose. He followed Ianto's lead and slid Jack's braces down his arms. They took turns undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Jack moaned as they attacked his neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh. They pushed his tee-shirt up, trailing kisses from his belly to his throat.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Jack moaned when two pairs of lips latched onto his nipples. Ianto undid Jack's belt, letting Owen undo his fly. Together they pushed Jack's trousers and briefs to the floor, then took his hands and lead him over to the bed. Jack pulled Owen onto the bed with him, stretching out on his back, Owen against his chest. He ran his hands along his face before pulling him close so he kiss him. Owen moaned when he felt Jack's tongue run along his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. When Owen parted his lips, he could feel Jack's tongue exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. He finally had to pull back so he could breathe. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jacks hand as they caressed his back. Ianto leaned over him so he could kiss Jack, then kissed Owen's shoulder. Owen shivered as soft kisses moved down his spine. He groaned and jerked against Jack when Ianto gentlly nipped his ass. Ianto squeezed booth cheeks, then ran his tongue along the crack of his ass.

"Owen, would you straddle Jack, please?" Ianto asked.

Owen gave him a confused look, but moved so his knees were on either side of Jack's waist. Ianto pushed his back down so his chest was against Jack's, then pulled his hips up, putting his ass in the air. Owen felt exposed and wasn't sure he liked it. He was just about to move when Ianto pulled his cheeks apart and licked the tight ring of muscle. Owen groaned into Jack's chest as Ianto licked and suck on his ass hole. He whimpered when Ianto moved away from him. Ianto reached for the tube of lubricant on the bed side table. He squirted some into Jack's hand, then onto his fingers. Jack began to slowly stroke Owen's cock. Ianto waited a minute, then slowly slid his finger into Owen. Owen's whole body went ridged.

"Ianto, I..." he stammered."

"Relax, Owen," Ianto whispered in his ear, "I won't do anything you don't want."

Owen took a deep breath and let himself slowly slid his finger out, brushing against his prostrate.

"Oh God!" Owen moaned.

Ianto gently worked his finger in and out of Owen as Jack stroked his cock. After a couple of minute, Ianto added another finger, letting Owen get used to it before he moved. Owen rocked his hips, fucking Jack's fist and Ianto's fingers. Pleasure rolled through his body, but if felt like something was missing. He stilled his movements and reached back to grab Ianto's wrist.

"Ianto, Please." he whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ianto asked.

"I want you to fuck me."Owen replied, realizing it was what he had wanted all along.

Ianto took his face in his hands and looked Owen in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Owen nodded.

"Yes" he said.

Ianto took his time, preparing Owen, adding another finger and stretching him until Owen was ready.

He lubed up his cock and slowly pushed inside, stopping so Owen could get used to him. Jack had been waiting, when Ianto nodded, he began to stroke Owen's cock again, matching Ianto's pace. Owen grabbed ahold of Jack and stroked him, awkwardly at first, unill he found the rhythm. Pleasure set Owen's nerves on fire on set off explosions in his brain. He was dimly aware of Jack's cum shooting over his fist as his own orgasm hit and Ianto came inside him.

Ianto pulled out and collapsed on the bed. Owen slid bonelessly beside Jack, one leg across his waist, his arm flung across his chest. Ianto slid his arm around Owen waist and kissed his back.

"You ok?" he asked

It took a few seconds for Owen to remember how to talk.

"Ok." he said.

"We should hit the shower before we fall asleep." Jack said.

"Can't" Owen mumbled.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Don't know how to walk." Owen replied.

Jack laughed and hauled him to his feet. He lead Owen into the bathroom and into the shower. Owen knew he should probably help clean up but he felt too relaxed, so he let Ianto and Jack take care of it. He rested his head on Ianto's shoulder while he dried him off with a fluffy towel.

"Are you asleep?" Ianto asked.

"Yup." Owen answered.

Ianto chuckled and lead him back to the bed. Owen snuggled against Ianto, his head on his chest, and quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
